Three-dimensional folding strollers, also known as compound folding strollers, are well known in the art. The ability to fold in three-dimensions allows the stroller to achieve a more compact profile relative to known two-dimensional folding designs. Infant travel systems, which utilize a single infant carrier mountable between a car seat base and a stroller, are also well known in the art. An example of an infant travel system comprised of a stroller having mounts for attaching an infant carrier, such as an infant carseat carrier, can be found in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0264062 and 2005/0242549. Strollers configured for use in travel systems utilize fixed mounts to secure the infant carrier to the stroller frame. The location of these fixed mounts on the stroller's frame is incompatible with a stroller having a three-dimensional folding design. Accordingly, there remains a need for a three-dimensional folding stroller useable in an infant travel system while retaining the ability to achieve the compact fold.
Foldable strollers having reclinable seatback supports are known in the art. However, there remains a need for a three-dimensional folding stroller having a reclinable seatback which can be operated with one hand while retaining an efficient, light-weight design.